His Creation
by readerwriter10
Summary: Chloe arrives at Lux to find Lucifer alone. She listens to him reminisce about his stars and his time in Heaven, they both realise something about each other in the end.


**A short little one shot of something that really interests me about Lucifer. Hope you enjoy and please review!**

_

The air was crisp and cold as Chloe made her way up in the lift at Lux. Lucifer had invited her for a drink and she'd accepted, for once. It made her smile when she thought about him, the actual Devil made her smile. Except that wasn't how she saw him. He may be the Devil but to her he was still Lucifer, that could never change. The doors to the lift opened quietly and she looked around at the dark room. It was empty. She checked her watch warily, she was early but not by much. Cautiously she walked into the room and looked around.

"Lucifer?" she called.

Suddenly she heard a rustling from the far end of the room. Her hand went to where her gun should be from pure instinct and she approached the sound carefully. What she saw made her stop and smile.

Lucifer was leaning on his balcony, overlooking the city. His wings were out behind him and for a moment Chloe was distracted by how serenely beautiful he looked. She would always be fascinated by his wings, they showed that despite his claims Lucifer was still an angel in some way. A lump came to her throat as she imagined him cutting them off, the amount of pain he must have caused himself.. The wings were an extension of him, a living limb. He claims it was to annoy his Father, to show Him that Lucifer was his own person. Except all Chloe could see was the hurt in Lucifer's eyes when he described his self mutilation.

She waked up to him slowly and came to rest beside him on the balcony.

"Hey." she spoke softly.

He jumped slightly and turned to face her, to have startled him was quite an accomplishment because he could usually hear for miles. It showed that his mind was elsewhere and that worried her.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she saw the distant look in his eyes.

There was a moment.

"I'm fine, darling." The sad smile he gave her made her heart clench.

"I thought you said you never lied." she teased with a small smile on her face.

He sighed wearily and placed more of his weight on the railing as he looked up. There was a longing in his eyes as he regarded the stars in the sky, the stars bright enough to overcome the artificial lights of LA.

Her breath left her as she looked at him regard his creation. _His_ creation. The man standing next to her made the stars, created constellations with his elegant hands.

"What was it like?" she whispered.

He turned to face her with a questioning look on his face before he realised what she meant.

"It was.. Divine. I relished in creating them. The brightest of things. Not even anything in the Silver City could match how brightly they shone. I knew that it was what I was born for, why I was created."

She looked at him in awe, the Lightbringer. As his wings stretched out she could imagine him, the brightest of God's angels, creating wonders.

"I made each one unique, and it gave me pleasure. I was revered for my gift and worshiped by the beings of the universe. I-I was prideful, " he said defeated.

Chloe had unshed tears in her eyes as she looked at him. The way he spoke of his beautiful creations with childlike energy made her smile. How could God have punished that? How could a father take away his own son's right to be proud of what he had made? She turned to Lucifer with a troubled expression.

Lucifer saw her look and mistook it for one of disdain.

"You don't understand," he tried desperately "I couldn't just ignore them, just get the job done like Ammenadiel or my other siblings. I gave a part of my soul to each one, I couldn't help but watch with pride as they burned brightly. For once I had created something beautiful, not Father. You have to understand, I-I"

Chloe put her hand on his arm.

"You had every right to be proud," she said thickly "I mean, look at what you made Lucifer." She pointed up at the sky and his gaze returned once more to the black canvas, sprinkled with stardust.

"They're the most beautiful things in the universe." She said softly.

A hand came to wrap around her waist and Chloe was pulled against his side.

"I was banned from the Heavens when I was cast down," he started "it was unimaginable pain to be separated from the things I loved most. I couldn't even see my beautiful creations in Hell, only from Earth. That's one of the things I love most about your planet."

She swallowed and brushed at her tears.

"I'm sorry you can't go to your stars." she whispered.

He was quiet for a moment as he looked up and then turned to look into her eyes.

"I have no need to see them anymore," he said and her forehead crinkled in confusion.

"But don't you want to be able to fly amongst them again?"

He pulled her even closer and draped one of his magnificent wings around her.

"Why would I have need to return to Heaven to see the stars if the most beautiful creation is here on Earth."

She looked up at him curiously.

"I'm not sure I understand.." she said.

"Chloe, you shine brighter than any wonder I've ever created. To me, you are the most beautiful thing in existence."

Her heart swelled as she looked into his warm, brown eyes and saw the stars within them.

"I love you." she blurted out quietly.

His eyes widened in surprise before they filled with something suspiciously like tears.

"And I you," came the soft reply.

And as she looked up at him to her he was the only thing that mattered, the brightest thing in her life. Lucifer, the Morning Star. The Lightbringer.

She leaned forward and softly kissed him as the stars burned brightly above.

**Thank you for reading and please review :) **


End file.
